The recovery or refining of metal by means of electrolytic techniques are well known.
One particularly well known technique is the ISA Process for electro-refining of copper and other metals. In this process, unrefined anodes of copper are placed in an electrolytic bath and separated by stainless steel cathode plates. Application of a current causes the unrefined copper to enter the electrolytic bath and subsequently deposit on the cathode. The thus refined copper is then mechanically stripped from the cathode for subsequent handling.
As will be understood by persons skilled in the art, the power requirements for large electro-refining or electro-winning operations are quite high and there have been various efforts in reducing power consumption. Most previous efforts in reducing power consumption have concentrated on producing a better connection between the stainless steel cathode plate and the hanger bar which supports and transmits currents to the cathode plate in the electrolytic bath. In some instances corrosion can occur between this join.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.